Don't go
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Berdasarkan berita tentang Kris. Lay yang menyadari sikap aneh yang ditunjukan Kris. dan Kris yang... (maaf, gak sanggup bikin summary) Kray/Fanxing. BL. one-shoot. DLDR


**Don't go**

**By : Chocolate Bubbletea**

**Disclaimer : Semua karakter disini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Family (kalo bisa tiga)**

**Cast : Kris, Lay, and other EXO member**

**Pair : Kray**

**Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo, dan masih banyak lagi**

**oOo**

**.**

Semua member EXO-M memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Semua kecuali leader mereka, Kris. Ia terlihat tidak menikmati makanannya dan justru memainkan makanannya itu. Hal tersebut membuat seluruh member EXO-M memandang _namja_ tinggi itu heran.

"Kau kenapa Kris?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Kris tersenyum simpul pada _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya pelan. Ia pun memakan makanannya dengan –sedikit dipaksakan-. Entahlah seluruh nafsu makannya hilang walaupun tubuhnya memerlukannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka makanannya? Ingin aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu?" kini Lay yang bertanya pada Kris. Ia tahu Kris bukanlah orang yang akan memakan makanan yang tidak ia sukai, namun sejauh ini _namja_ tinggi itu tidak pernah menolak makanan cepat saji.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Dan setelah itu tak ada lagi yang bertanya pada Kris. Mereka menyadari saat ini Kris sedang tidak ingin ditanya apapun. Karena itulah mereka menghargainya dan kembali makan. Membiarkan Kris dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

.

EXO-M tengah melakukan promosi mereka di _china_ untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan harus mereka akui, mereka sangat kelelahan dengan jadwal mereka yang begitu mencekik. Bahkan saat di _dorm_ pun Tao sang _magnae_ tidak segan-segan untuk menunjukan rasa lelahnya dengan menangis. Sejujurnya mereka juga ingin menangis dengan setiap kelelahan dan kepenatan menjadi seorang _idol_, namun mereka harus kuat. Inilah jalan hidup yang mereka pilih. Tak ada lagi jalan keluar saat mereka telah melakukannya.

Kris yang biasanya akan menenangkan Tao, menghilang entah kemana membuat Luhan kalang kabut karena anak itu justru menempel padanya. Semenjak selesai dengan syuting mereka Kris mengatakan akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia tidak mengatakan kemana dan hal itu semakin membuat semua member keheranan. Kris tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

Tak lama pintu dorm terbuka dan masuklah sosok Kris. Ia terlihat tidak lebih baik dari mereka. Keadaanya sangat kacau dengan kerut kelelahan yang begitu kentara di wajah tampanya. Selain itu juga ada satu hal yang membuat Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay terkejut. Entah ini hanya halusinasi mereka atau karena mereka yang sudah sangat kelelahan, tatapan mata Kris terlihat begitu kosong. Seolah tak ada tanda kehidupan di sana.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Lay khawatir. Dan Kris tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan ia tak apa. Sama seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan ketika semua member bertanya padanya. Namun Lay menyadari satu hal yang pasti, senyum Kris tidak lah sama dengan senyum yang biasa ia tunjukan padanya.

.

.

.

Hari itu setelah syuting mereka yang sungguh memakan setiap energinya, Kris segera bergegas meninggalkan semua member EXO-M yang menatapnya terkejut sekaligus heran karena ia tidak mengatakan kemana ia akan pergi. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai keluarga keduanya itu khawatir. Karena itulah ia tidak mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatannya.

Akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa Kris selalu merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya. Dan semakin lama rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi. Terlebih dengan jadwal mereka yang begitu mencekiknya. Ia sudah berusaha memakan obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Awalnya hal itu berhasil, namun lama kelamaan obat itu tidak memberikan efek apapun lagi padaya. Karena itulah ia bermaksud pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya.

Setelah menjalani banyak pengecekan, dokter yang menanganinya berkata ia akan mengirimkan hasilnya beberapa hari lagi. Kris mengangguk dan berterima kasih padanya. Lalu ia pun pergi dari ruangan bernuansa putih itu dengan perasaan takut. Ia takut hal yang buruk terjadi.

Begitu kembali ke dorm ia harus di hadapkan dengan Tao yang kembali menangis karena ia merasa kelelahan dan merindukan keluarganya. Segera saja Kris menghampiri Tao yang masih memeluk Luhan erat dan melampiaskan setiap kelelahannya pada _namja_ manis bermata rusa tersebut.

"Tao. Berhentilah menangis. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada gegemu yang juga sedang kelelahan ini." Kris berkata dengan sangat lembut, membuat Tao menghentikan tangisannya. Ia memandang Luhan yang terseyum manis ke arahnya.

"Maaf." Ucap Tao sembari masih sesenggukan. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum ke arah Tao.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti, kau pasti sangat kelelahan."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu sebaiknya kalian segera tidur dan beristirahat. Kita masih ada jadwal syuting besok." Kata Kris dan semua member pun masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Terkecuali Lay yang masih menatap Kris.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Jika kau mengalami masalah katakanlah padaku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Lay memeluk tubuh _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi dariya itu. Ia ingin meyakinkan _namja_ itu yang selalu berusaha tangguh di luar namun selalu rapuh itu bahwa ia akan selalu disisinya dan mendukungnya.

"Aku tidak apa. Kau jangan khawatir. Sebaiknya kau masuk ke kamarmu dan tidurlah. Besok kita harus melakukan syuting." Ucap Kris sembari mengelus lembut surai hitam Lay kemudian mengecupnya sekilas.

"Kau juga." Dan setelah itu mereka berdua pun masuk ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Hari ini hasil tesnya akan segera di kirimkan. Itu membuat hati Kris berdetak kencang. Ia tidak siap dengan setiap kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Perlahan ia membukan lembaran kertas yang masih terlipat rapi itu. Kris membaca lembar itu dengan takut. Perlahan terus ke bawah hingga satu kata yang tertera disana membuat hatinya mencelos.

_Myocarditis_. (*)

Peradangan pada otot hati.

Selain itu _CK-MB_ nya sudah lebih dari 78. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya namun ia tahu, kondisinya ini sudah tidak lagi memungkinkan untuk menjadi seorang _idol_ lagi.

Kris menangis dalam diam di kamar mandi saat itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat semua member mengkhawatirkannya namun saat ini ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sudah ia pendam sangat lama. Ia mengeluarkan semuanya disana berharap tidak ada siapapun yang mendengarkan isak tangisnya.

Setelah cukup lama ia mengurung dirinya di kamar madi akhirnya ia keluar. Sebelumnya ia berusaha dengan keras agar saat keluar matanya tidak telihat bengkak, selain itu ia juga telah menyembunyikan kertas itu dalam sakunya. Tak ada yang menyadari penampilan Kris yang berbeda saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

Lay tidaklah sebuta itu untuk tidak menyadari perubahan Kris beberapa hari ini. Setelah sekian lama ia berjuang bersama dengan _namja_ _china-canada_ itu Lay paham betul dengan setiap gelagat aneh Kris. Terlebih setelah cukup lama ia mencintai _namja_ tinggi itu, ia semakin menyadari perubahan sikap Kris.

Setelah makan Lay tidak menemukan sosok Kris dimanapun. Ia telah bertanya pada semua member apakah mereka melihat dimana Kris berada namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahuinya. Hal itu membuat Lay semakin khawatir. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menelpon _namja_ yang ia cintai itu.

Cukup lama Lay harus menunggu Kris menjawab panggilannya akhirnya ia dapat mendengar suara serak khasnya. "Kau dimana?"

"Aku ada di balkon."

Tanpa pikir panjang setelah mendengar kata-kata Kris, Lay pun segera berjalan ke arah balkon dorm mereka. Disana ia tengah melihat Kris yang memandang pemandangan kota dibawahnya dengan tatapa yang tidak dapat Lay artikan.

Lay pun memeluk tubuh Kris dari belakang. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di punggung _namja_ tinggi yang begitu ia cintai ini. "Katakanlah! Kumohon." Ucapannya memang terdengar sangat ambigu, namun ia tahu Kris pasti mengerti apa maksudnya.

Kris masih tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap puluhan cahaya lampu dari bangunan-bangunan di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak membalas atau setidaknya memegang lengan Lay yang tengah memeluknya seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan hal itu membuat hati Lay terasa sangat sakit.

Apa Kris sudah tidak lagi mempercayainya?

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam. Tidak baik berlama-lama diluar malam-malam seperti ini." ucap Kris dan Lay pun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia memandang Kris yang kini telah membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dengan nanar. Ia tidak mengerti. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kris menjadi seperti ini. Kemanakah Krisnya yang selalu membalas setiap afeksi yang ia berikan padanya?

Lay memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kris masuk ke kamarya. Saat itu teman sekamar Kris masih belum masuk ke kamarnya dan hal itu memberikan waktu bagi Lay untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan _namja_ yang ia cintai itu. Mencoba memahami setiap tingkah bisu Kris.

Kris memandang heran pada Lay yang kini tengah duduk di pinggir kasurnya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kamarmu? Kau harus segera tidur." Ucap Kris

Lay sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia terus menatap Kris dalam. "Apa kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi?" tanyanya setelah cukup lama ia menatap Kris. Sekarang giliran Kris yang tidak bergeming. Ia terlihat menundukan kepalanya dan kembali hal tersebut membuat hati Lay terasa semakin sakit. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."Baru saja Lay akan pergi dari kamar Kris itu tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik.

Ia terjatuh di atas kasur dengan Kris yang kini sudah berada di atasnya. Ia masih terlihat menundukan kepalanya, engga menatap mata Lay secara langsung. "Maaf." Ucapnya singkat seebelum akhirnya ia menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Lay. Menciumnya lembut.

Lay membalas ciuman _namja_ tinggi itu. Awalanya hanya sebuah ciuman manis dengan hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja, namun perlahan Kris mulai memperdalamnya. Ia menjilat dan menggigit pelan bibir bawah Lay. Meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam gua manisnya.

Menanggapi perlakuan Kris, Lay pun mulai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris dan membuka mulutnya. Membirakan lidah lihai Kris mengeksplor mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu giginya. Kris mulai mengajak lidah Lay untuk ikut bermain dengannya dan terjadilah pertandingan singkat diantara mereka.

Sejujurnya saat ia tengah beradu mulut dengan Kris, Lay merasakan rasa yang menjanggal di mulut Kris. Walaupun ia tidak yakin, namun jelas sekali itu adalah rasa obat. Namun Lay mencoba berfikir positif dan berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah obat kecantikan atau mugkin vitamin. Seperti apa yang selalu dikonsumsi Kris.

Setelah merasa bahwa keberadaan oksigen sangatlah dibutuhkan, mereka berdua pun menghentikan pergulan bibir mereka. Seuntai benang saliva yang menghubungkan mereka terputus. Kris menghapus jejaknya di bibir Lay dengan lembut. Ia menatap Lay yang tengah berada di bawahnya dengan sendu. Dan Lay menyadari itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Entah mengapa hal tersebutlah yang pertama kali melintas di pikiran Lay saat menyadari tatapan Kris.

Kris tersenyum simpul kemudian mengecup kening Lay lama. Menghirup aroma khas dari _namja_ yang telah mengajarinya perasaan cinta ini. Tanpa membalas permohonan Lay padanya.

Kris baru akan membangunkan tubuhnya namun kedua tangan Lay menghentikannya dan membuatnya jatuh di atas tubuh kecil Lay. _Namja_ manis itu memeluknya erat, tak ingin ia pergi. Kris dapat merasakan tubuh Lay yang bergetar dan menyadari bahwa _namja_ itu tengah menangis saat ini. Dan ia rasa ia lah penyebabnya.

Malam itu Lay tertidur di kamarnya dengan ia yang memeluk tubuh kecil _namja_ itu erat.

.

.

.

"Aku akan berhenti."

Kata-kata Kris yang terkesan begitu tiba-tiba itu membuat semua member EXO menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah dipikirkan _namja_ di jangkung berstatus leader EXO-M itu?

"Apa maksudmu Kris?" Suho menatap penuh tanya pada Kris yang masih terdiam di tempatnya itu.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan surat pembatalan kontrakku hari ini."

"Jangan bercanda!" kini _namja_ yang paling tua diantara mereka itu ikut ambil bicara. Ia menatapa geram _namja_ yang masih menundukan kepalanya itu. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami Kris! Kau adalah leader kami. Leader EXO-M!"

"Maafkan aku."

Lay hanya mampu menatap nanar Kris. Jadi ini maksud dari setiap sikap aneh Kris. Apakah ini yang membuat Kris tidak ingin membicarakan masalahnya lagi dengannya.

Hari itu tak ada satupun yang berbicara pada Kris. Semua member masih belum mempercayai keputusan Kris yang terkesa begitu tiba-tiba itu. Mereka tahu kalau agensi mereka itu tidaklah sebaik apa yang mereka pikirkan, namun menyerah di tengah-tengah dan meninggalkan setiap perjuangan yang telah ditempuh selama bertahun-tahun? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kris.

Kedua _magnae_ EXO. Tao dan Sehun sudah memohon-mohon pada Kris agar membatalkan suratnya itu namun _namja_ tinggi itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permintaan mereka. Kai yang tidak pernah terlihat lemah dan selalu tangguh pun kini terlihat berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Bahkan tiga _namja_ yang dikenal sebagai beagle line yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti berbicara kini hanya diam membisu.

Semuanya kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

Lay menatap Kris yang telihat tengah membereskan setiap barang-barangnya. Hatinya tersa begitu sakit. "Tidak bisakah kau pikirkan lagi keputusanmu, aku tahu semua ini sulit bagimu. Tapi aku mohon Kris. Demi kami. Demi aku."

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia masih belum membalikan tubuhnya yang saat itu tengah membelakangi Lay. Tak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk membalas ucapan Lay. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak sanggup membalasnya. Ia takut jika ia melakukan itu maka akan kembali dibuat ragu dengan keputusannya yang sudah bulat. Ia takut keputusan yang sudah ia buat matang-matang akan hancur seketika setelah melihat wajah orang yang paling ia cintai.

Lay akhirnya hanya mampu menghela napasnya panjang. Berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia berjalan ke arah Kris dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku akan menghargai keputusanmu jika memang itu yang terbaik untukmu." Dan setelah itu ia pun pergi dan meninggalkan Kris yang kini mulai menitikan air matanya.

Tak jauh dari Kris, setelah memasuki kamarnya Lay mengeluarkan setiap rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia menangis dengan keras, tidak lagi mempedulikan member yang akan menghkhawatirkannya. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan setiap rasa sakit yang mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang ini.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Well... akhirnya ngegantung. Saya gak sanggup lanjutinnya :'(**

**Tentunya kalian sudah pada tahu kan tentang berita selanjutnya yang menimpa Kris. Dan tentang sikap SM yang *menurut saya* sangat kekanakan dengan mencoba membuat image Kris buruk. Jujur saja saya sangat kecewa sama SM.**

**(*) tentang penyakit Kris itu saya nemu di twitter. Masih belum yakin sih, walaupun udah ditunjukin buktinya. Tapi saya berharap itu semua tidak benar. Saya gak sanggup ngebayangin kalo Kris beneran punya penyakit itu. Kalo ada yang mau tahu, bisa PM saya**

**For Kris. Just remember that we will always love you and always believe in you.**

**Kami yakin keputusan yang kau ambil itu adalah yang terbaik. For the better :')**

**For last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
